nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of All That characters
Kids *Amanda Bynes *Alisa Reyes *Angelique Bates *Christy Knowings *Danny Tamberelli *Gabriel Iglesias *Josh Server *Katrina Johnson *Kel Mitchell *Kenan Thompson *Leon Frierson *Lori Beth Denberg *Mark Saul *Nick Cannon First Run- "The Golden Era" Josh Server (Seasons 1-6) IMG 20121005 203349.jpg K 080.jpg K 079.jpg *Allen (professional cereal critic, reviews cereal like "Lucky Germs" and "Friut Poots" with his partner Alan) (Seasons 1-2) *Detective Dan (a clumsy, incompetent, delusional police detective) (Seasons 2-6) *Dr. Bynes (very disgusting dentist)(Seasons 3-4) *Fizz (drive-through guy at Good Burger. Called Marty in the first appearance in the sketch) (Seasons 1-2) *Flem (savage, disgusting teen. Spoof of Goofus of Goofus and Gallant) (Seasons 2-4) *Jimmy Bond (teenage secret agent one-seventh, spoof of James Bond) (Seasons 1, 4-6) *Julio (cafeteria worker at Dullmont Junior High under peas-loving Miss Pidlin) (Seasons 3-5) *Milkman (a rogue milkman; nemesis of Superdude)(Seasons 1-3) *Tandy Spork (highly medicated vegetarian secretary of Dullmont High School) (Seasons 3-5) *Walter the Earboy (a high school student with freakishly large ears) (Seasons 1-3, 5) *Ray Borealis (reporter of Channel 6 1/2 News, often in perilous and disgustin places)(Season 5-6) *Studs Wilkinson (sidekick of Francis the Caveman, spoof of Ed MaHoon) (Season 6) *Toby Braun (former fitness expert, makes informercials for seemingly useless items, spoof of ) (Season 4 & 6) *Mumble Spice (Spice Boy with poor acculation)(Season 5-6) *Bernie Kibbitz (old Yiddish man, claims tobe 130 years old. Frequent customer of Good Burger.)(Season 3-6) *Emily Maroon (Lump Maroon's brother that always laughs) (Season 3) *Officer Canker (serves on the USS Spaceship under Captain Tantrum) (Season 3-4) *Dusty Pants (cowboy student in Ms. Fingerly's Class) (Season 3-4) *Mr. McToad (hideous half-man/half-toad seeking help from Wizard of Cos) (Season 2) *Mack Tackahashi (co-anchor of Channel 6 1/2 Sports, not related to Jack Tackahashi)(Season 5) *'Squash Hick' (hayseed who enjoys fishing, buses, & his friend Squash Boy)(Season 3-4) *Jerry Footall (later Jerry Futile)(host of game shows "You Can't Win" & "Cockroaches in your pants") (Season 3-6) *Dairy Godfather (the godfather of all dairy, enemy of Superdude) (Season 5) *Voice of Don't Do This at Home or School Scketches (Voice who tells the Audience What not to at home and school) (Season 5) Kenan Thompson (Seasons 1-5) K 089.jpg K 076 (2).jpg *Superdude (lactose-intolerant superhero, spoof of ) (Seasons 1-5) * Pierre Escargot (man wearing raincoat in a bathtub, teaches absurd French phrases) (Season 1-5) * Lester Oaks, Construction Worker (a construction worker who always says his job as part of his name. Frequent customer of Good Burger) (Season 1-5) * Burt Spice/Spice Cube (Spice Boy who was kicked out for being nerdy, so came back as a rapper, spoof of rapper/actor Ice Cube and the Spice Girls) (Season 5) * Randy (chocolate-loving TV chef) (Season 1-4) * Mavis (elderly best friend of Clavis) (Season 1-5) * Principal William Baines Pimpell (Dullmont Junior High principal with throbbing blemish on his forehead and a lisp) (Season 2-5) * Miss Piddlin (occasionally violent lunch lady who loves peas) (Season 3-5) * Fred Mertz (African-American version of original '' character)'' (Season 4) * Ishboo (possibly fraudulent foreign-exchange student who relies on pity to get his way and has incredibly weird foreign customs) (Season 1-3) * Bradley the Big-Ol' Baby (an enormous bratty infant) (Season 3) * LaNeesha (self-centered ghetto female convenience store employee, best friend of LaTanya) (Season 5)* Antoine (short-tempered 60's-70's guy with an afro and a Cloudy Knights member who appears in other sketches as well) (Season 3-5) * Nasty Nancy (nasty cowboy because of his name, enemy of Dusty Pants) (Season 3-4) * Baggin' Saggin' Barry (teenager with enormous pants which contain a wide variety of strange items) (Season 1-2) * Bill Cosby (a spoof of the comedian, also known as the "Wizard of Cos") (Season 1-2) * Officer Ulcer (serves on the USS Spaceship under Captain Tantrum, spoof of ) (Season 3-4) * Coldfinger (nemesis of Jimmy Bond, has ice-covered right index, spoof of ) (Seasons 1 & 4) * Seymour (mute boy who reacts to various things) (Season 5) * "Squash Boy" (character which never appeared due to costume problems, sometimes played by Kel) (Season 3) * Jack Takahashi ( co-anchor of Channel 6 1/2 Sports, not related to Mack Takahashi) (Season 5) Kel Mitchell (seasons 1-5) K 090.jpg K 079 (2).jpg K 084.jpg * Ed (clueless Good Burger counter clerk, known for multiple catchphrases) (Season 1-5) * Okrah (talk show host, spoof of Oprah) (Season 2-3) * Pizzaface (Earboy's sensitive best friend, has a slice of pepperoni pizza for a face) (Season 1-3) * Lump Maroon (A maroon who says nothing but and pops up in random sketches) (Season 3-5) * Clavis (elderly best friend of Mavis) (Season 1-5) * Peter (well-mannered teen, spoof of Gallant from ) (Season 2-4) * Coach Kreeton (crabby Dullmont Junior High athletic coach who suffers many unfortunate accidents. he lists synonyms for words("hall pass,ticket,slip" for example) (Season 1-5) * Disco (member of Cloudy Knights, easily manipulated by girlfriend Yoko) (Season 4) * Repairman-man (insane "hero" who "repairs" things with a sledgehammer and echos his own name) (Season 2-5) * Officer Colby (member of the Cheese Police) (Season 1-2, Season 4) * Singo (navigator/gunner of USS Spaceship, sings everything he says) (Season 3-4) * Alan (professional cereal critic, reviews weird cereal with Allen) (Season 1-2) '' * Dr. K ''(radio advice show host) (Season 1-2) * Yo-Gurl (woman made of yogurt, enemy of Superdude) (season 3) * Cow-Boy (half-man, half-cow, enemy of Superdude) (season 4) * Butter Boy (man made of butter, enemy of Superdude) (season 2) * (spoof of the character) (Season 1) * Pasta Mon (Rastafarian man made of noodles who has no sauce, seeks help from the Wizard of Cos) (Season 2) * "Squash Boy" (character which never appeared due to costume problems, sometimes played by Kenan) (Season 3) Lori Beth Denberg (seasons 1-4) IMG 20121005 203303.jpg K 081.jpg * Vital Information gal (girl who imparts pearls of "wisdom" to audience) (Season 1-4, role was then taken up by Tamberelli, then later Lil' JJ) * Fran (cynical, short-tempered girl stranded on an island with Kiki) (Season 2-3) * Miss Fingerly (barely-competent Dullmont Junior High teacher) (Season 1-4) * Ms. Hushbum (a hypocritically loud librarian, hates when others make sound) (Season 2-4) * Complaint Department lady (IQ-impaired customer service employee) (Season 2-4) * Ethel Mertz (spoof of the I Love Lucy character) (Season 4) * Connie Muldoon (eccentric frequent customer of Good Burger, despite constant trouble with Ed) (Season 1-4) * Manager (owner of "We Got Pants", a store that carries only one pair of slacks) (Season 4) * Thumbtax (hostile queen of the Thumbtax race, has ridiculous lisp, enemy of the USS Spaceship crew) (Season 3-4) * Sweaty Woman (Woman who costantly sweats. Appears in Superdude sketchs) (Season 3-4) * Jenny Plus (Mean Girl Who Steals Earboys Election Idea In Earboys School) (Season 1) * Mrs. Maroon (Lump Maroon's Mother,Usually When Someone Calls or Knocks She Answers To Random Objects) (Season 3) Katrina Johnson (seasons 1-3) * Ross Perot (crazy billionaire and mentor to Earboy, spoof of the politician) (Season 1-3) * Roseanne Barr (spoof of the raunchy comedian) (Season 1-2) * Lactose Intolerance-Definer (appears in Superdude skits to define "lactose-intolerant" to nearby civilians, role later reprised by Bynes) (Season 1-3) * Lemonade Scammer (young girl selling lemonade from a curbside stand and scamming people out of their money sometimes using pity, guilt, or just plain crying) (Season 1-3) * Dorothy (Main Character In The Wizard Of Cos,Spoof Of Dorthy From ) (Season 2) * Bouncer Girl (A Bouncer Who Wont Let Any One Get Past Her) (Season 1) * Didi (Kiki's younger sister, only appeared once) (Season 3) Alisa Reyes (seasons 1-3) * Kiki (upbeat, perky girl stranded on an island with Fran) (Season 2-3) * Penny Lane (reprising Bates' role as Superdude's Damsel-in-distress) (Season 3) * Tinsel Teeth (Earboy's friend, has Christmas decor for teeth) (Season 1) * Sally (Popular Girl in Earboy's school who he has a crush on but thinks he's a freak b/c of his large ears) (Season 1) * Susumi (communications officer of USS Spaceship under Captain Tantrum, spoof of Lt.Uhura on ) (Season 3) * Baggin' Saggin' Mary (Competition To Bagging Sagging Barry) (Season 2) * Chuck Maroon (Sister To Lump Maroon) (Season 3) Angelique Bates (season 1-2) * Mandy (chocolate-loving TV chef, former co-host to Randy) (Season 1-2) * (spoof of the character) (Season 1-2) * Four Eyes (Earboy's girlfriend, has four eyes) (Season 1-2) * Penny Lane (Superdude's damsel in distress spoof of ) (Season 1-2) * Beth (Good Burger Trainee who Ed is in love with. Appears in 4 Good Burger sketches) Amanda Bynes (seasons 3-6) IMG 20121005 203850.jpg K 074 (2).jpg K 083.jpg IMG 20121005 192753.jpg * Ashley (short-fused advice-giver who receives many seemingly obvious questions) (Season 3-6) * Gina (teenybopper valley girl co-host of "What-everrrrr!") (Season 4-6) * Jiffy Springs (pop singer, spoof of Britney Spears) (Season 6) * Captain Tantrum (adolescent commander of USS Spaceship) (Season 3-4) * Skye (spacey artisan) (Season 5) * Megan Marples (geeky girl with many hidden talents) (Season 4-5) * Lucy Ricardo (spoof of the protagonist) (Season 4) * Lactose Intolerance-Definer (reprising Katrina Johnson's role after Johnson left the show) (Season 4-5) * Classical music girl (plays multiple classical instruments in extremely inappropriate situations or ways) (Season 3-4) * Dr. Debbie (cheerleading physician) (Season 6) * 'Squash'-Girl (companion to 'Squash'-hick) (Season 3) * Evil Superdude (impostor who people could not tell apart from the real superhero) (Season 3) * Penelope Taynt (recurring character from The Amanda Show, used in a season 7 episode) Tricia Dickson (season 3) * none Danny Tamberelli (seasons 4-6) K 075 (2).jpg K 072 (2).jpg * Vital Information guy (took over role after Denberg left the show) (Season 5-6) * Hairy Spice (Spice Boy with thick body hair and English accent) (Season 5-6) * Boring Man (the dullest superhero ever with the power to bore people to sleep) (Season 6) * Janitor Gaseous'' (cranky, disgusting Dullmont Junior High janitor, burps constantly)'' (Season 4-5) * Francis the Caveman (primitive talk show host appeared in other sketches) (Season 5-6) * Jack Campbell, Fat Cop (overweight policeman who uses crime scene investigations as an excuse to eat victims' food) (Season 4) * Cheeseburger Doyle (voice only; a talking sandwich private detective who squirted mustard at suspects) (Season 6) * Ralph Forrester (Aussie nature expert, spoof of and Nigel Thornberry) (Season 6) * Cruton (enemy Of USS Spaceship, Made Of Crutons)'' (Season 4) * Bo Stallion (reporter of Channel 6 1/2 Sports) (Season 5) * Helga (short tempered girl with a Dutch accent)(season 5-6) Christy Knowings (seasons 4-6) K 078 (2).jpg K 077.jpg * Brenda Stone (self-absorbed, lazy news anchorwoman) (Season 5-6) * Jessica (teenybopper co-host of "What-everrrrr!") (Season 4-6) * Winter Wonders (host of "What Do You Do", spoof of Summer Sanders) (Season 4) * Yoko (manipulative girlfriend of Disco, spoof of ) (Season 4) * Hot Toe (enemy of Jimmy Bond, vixen with a big toe full of volcanic lava) (Season 4) * Lt. Fondue (second communications officer of USS Spaceship under Captain Tantrum, spoof of on ) (Season 4) * Jenny (assistant to Dr. Bynes) (Season 4) * Gloria Bankhead (home decorator, spoof of ) (Season 6) * Mrs. Kibbitz (Bernie's wife) (Season 4) * Miss Klump (barely-competent Dullmont Junior High teacher, replaced Miss Fingerly) (Season 5-6) * Penny Lane (reprising Bates and Reyes' role as Superdude's damsel in distress) (Season 4-5) * Miss Williams (President of Dudco Enterprises, LaTanya's boss) (Season 6) * Helga (Toby Bruan's Assistant,Strong Girl) (Season 4) * LaTasha (Enemy Of Latanya And Lanisha) (Season 5) * Lulu (Baby who discuses topics with brother Chester) (Season 6) * Milly Fuco (Billy Fuco's Mom) (Season 6) Leon Frierson (seasons 4-6) K 077 (2).jpg K 082.jpg K 075.jpg * Leroy (cynical young kiddie-show host, enjoys abusing his puppet co-star, Fuzz) (seasons 4-6) * Pillow Boy (sidekick to Boring Man, places pillows under sleeping criminals) (Season 6) * Billy Fuco (loud boy who enjoys saying his own name) (Season 4-6) * C.J. (short, cute leader of the Cloudy Knights, has biggest afro in the group) (Season 4) * Repairboy-boy (Repairman's second opinion) (Season 4) * Lester Oaks, Construction Worker, Jr. (son of Lester Oaks, Construction Worker) (Season 5) * Mr. Big (enemy of Jimmy Bond, spoof of from ) (Season 6) * Boy In The Don't Do This At Home Or School Sketches (Boy Who Deminstrates What Not To do At School Or At Home) (Season 5) 'Zack McLemore' (season 4) * Mr. Trevell ''(Wackjob Dullmont Music Teacher, Miss Fingerly has a crush on him) Victor Cohn-Lopez (Season 4) * Ricky Ricardo (spoof of the character) Nick Cannon (seasons 5-6) * Sweaty Spice (Spice Boy who constantly perspires) (Season 5-6) * LaTanya (self-centered female convenience store employee; Cannon later kept the character for his spinoff The Nick Cannon Show) (Season 5-6) * Bingo (guy with giant afro) (Season 5-6) * Bank Robber '' (A bank robber in a superhero sketch called boring man)'' (Season 6) Mark Saul (seasons 5-6) * Stuart (crazy young man who kidnaps people and tries to do their jobs) (Season 5-6) * Arnie Fishback (nerdy boy) (Season 5) * Andre (Gloria Bankhead's mute assistant, constantly annoys her) (Season 6) * Hypno-Pants (nemesis of Boring Man, wears hypnotic trousers) (Season 6) * Murray (stuttering child who loves balloons, Then pops them once he gets them.) (Season 6) * Rhineheart the Dancing Monkey Boy (video clip used during "technical difficulties") (Season 5-6) * Moby Braun (Toby Braun's little brother) (Season 6) * Nigel Forrester (Aussie nature expert, spoof on and Nigel Thornberry) (Season 6) * Ricardo (conceited ladies' man) (Season 6) * Dr. Maybe (enemy of Jimmy Bond, spoof of ) (season 5) Gabriel Iglesias (season 6) * Benji Martin (Ricky Martin's Brother) * Bill Clinton (spoof of the then-president) * Mr. Nice-Guy (enemy of Jimmy Bond, a villain who used politeness to conquer the world) * Gomer * Pizza Guy * Chester (Baby who discusses topics with sister Lulu) '' Second Run (seasons 7-10) 'Chelsea Brummet' (seasons 7-10) * Polly Baboo ''(overly-nice "American Idiot" judge, spoof of Paula Abdul) (Seasons 8-9) * Bridgett (boy-crazy host of televised slumber parties in her room) (Seasons 7-9) * (spoof of the television personality) (Seasons 7-9) * Brittney (generic spoof of Britney Spears) (Seasons 7-8) * Lil' Embryo's mama (mother/manager of an embyonic rapper) (Season 9) * Abby Rhodes (ditzy teenage girl, named for the Beatles' album) (Season 10) * Avril Lavigne (spoof of the singer) * "Tea & Crumpets" lady (refined and uptight antithesis to the Sugar & Coffee hosts) * Hick Sister 1 (Nashville-style singer, spoof of ) * Spella (witch from reality-show spoof "The Unreal World") (Seasons 8-9) * Jessiquat Zortog (alien, owns Earth restaurant that serves soylent meat) (Season 10) * Mega Butt (superhero with inflatable butt, member of "LAMOS" crimefighting team) (Season 10) Jack DeSena (seasons 7-10) * Slimon Bowel (overly-cruel "American Idiot" judge, spoof of Simon Cowell) (Seasons 8-9) * Rowdy Fan #1 (rabid fan of whatever's happening in the scene, friend of #2) (Seasons 7-9) * Percy Flavin (dorky boy with whiny voice, sometimes hosts a cooking show with the Buford Rougeneck, possible spoof of ) (Seasons 7-10) * (spoof of the singer) (Seasons 7-9) * Clem Rougeneck (uneducated head of the Rougeneck clan, and unaware that his mother is dead) (Seasons 8-10) * Randy Quench (insane volunteer fireman who overreacts to anything involving heat) (Seasons 8-10) * Brad Dashman (philandering conceited football player, boyfriend of Heather) (Seasons 9-10) * Carson Daly (spoof of the host) (Seasons 7-8) * Vlad (vampire from "The Unreal World") (Seasons 8-9) * Papa Zortog (alien, owns Earth restaurant that serves soylent meat) (Season 10) * Dr. Fist (evil villain with giant fist, fights "LAMOS") (Season 10) Lisa Foiles (seasons 7-10) * Claudia (dark, gothic friend of Bridgett, has magical powers, also reads morbid poetry to small children) (Seasons 7-10) * Herheiney (friend of Harry Bladder, spoof of Hermione Granger) (Seasons 7-8) * Mama Rougeneck (Co-head of the Rougeneck clan) (Seasons 7-10) * Kelly Osbourne (spoof of Ozzy and Sharon's daughter) (Seasons 7-9) * Heather Darling (philandering conceited cheerleader, girlfriend to Brad) (Seasons 9-10) * Spirit (ghost of a cheerleader from "The Unreal World") (Seasons 8-9) * Vocabulary Girl (Lisa teaches the audience new words, while a ventriloquist dummy uses the words to mock her) (Seasons 7-9) * Venice Hyatt (airhead socialite, spoof of ) (Seasons 9-10) * Kaffy (over-caffeinated co-host of "Sugar & Coffee") (Seasons 7-10) * Hick Sister 2 (Nashville-style singer, spoof of ) * Lactose Intolerance-Definer (reprised Katrina & Amanda's role when Kenan guest-starred in season 7) * Marlee (co-hosts "Trashin' Fashion", loosely references ) (Seasons 8-9) * Elaine Fist (wife of Dr. Fist) (Season 10) * Supermodel (a villain who can turn supermodels into mannequins, appeared in an un-aired "LAMOS" sketch) (Season 10) Kyle Sullivan (seasons 7-10) * Bryan Peafest (essentially useless host of "American Idiot", spoof of Ryan Seacrest) (Seasons 7-9) * Harry Bladder (spoof of ) (Seasons 7-8) * (spoof of Ozzy and Sharon's son) (Seasons 7-9) * Ernie (young intern operator of the "Tilt-A-Hurl" ride) (Seasons 7-9) * Vince Laffoon (host of "Sneaky Camera") (Season 9) * Max (enthusiastic children's show host, outfit suggests spoof of Steve Burns) * Elliot (Bridgett's standard-issue annoying little brother) (Seasons 7-9) * Gabe (accountant from "The Unreal World" who does not know he is a werewolf and fears all of his co-inhabitants) (Seasons 7-9) * Dr. Laser (superhero with laser pointer fingers, member of "LAMOS") (Season 10) * Buzz (over-sugared co-host of "Sugar & Coffee") (Seasons 7-10) * Rougeneck Introducer (well-to-do boy in classy surroundings who introduces each Rougeneck skit) (Seasons 7-10) * Claude Grimes (An Australian cooking-show host) (Seasons 9-10) Shane Lyons (seasons 7-9) * Bucketman (powerful radioactive superhero with a bucket stuck over his head) (Seasons 7-8) * Rowdy Fan #2 (rabid fan of whatever happens in the sketch, friend of #1) (Seasons 7-9) * Buford Rougeneck (unintelligent son of the Rougeneck family, also Percy's cooking show host) (Seasons 7-9) * Murray (clumsy roofer) * Frank (spoof of from "The Unreal World") (Seasons 8-9) * Cupid (mascot of "2-Gether 4-ever" starring Brad & Heather) (Season 9) * Saco (brash parody of ) * Soupdude (superhero who makes delicious soup dishes to stop criminals) (Season 7) * Himself (Shane fights a variety of things, always losing, also in "Advice from the Old Lady in Shane's Mouth") (Seasos 7-9) Giovonnie Samuels (seasons 7-9) * Mandy Snackson ("American Idiot" judge who constantly says "You did your thing, dog", spoof of ) (Seasons 8-9) * Stacy Chit (host of "Chit Chat", where she frequently become bored with her guests) (Seasons 7-9) * Gail (naive & sunny participant in Bridgett's slumber parties) (Seasons 7-9) * Ms Fishtail (driving instructor who intentionally distracts her students while they drive) * Pharah (sassy Egyptian mummy from "The Unreal World") (Seasons 8-9) * Zit-Connector (Draws simple pictures using back-pimples) (Seasons 7-8) Bryan Hearne (seasons 7-8) * Lil' Fetus (rapper who has yet to be born, spoof of Bow Wow, Lil' Romeo & others) (Seasons 7-8) * Zigfried (foreign-born cabbie who drives terribly and frequently calls people kumquats) * Mr. Flopples (unenthusiastic children's show character, suggested spoof of the title character of Blue's Clues) * ReRon (precocious best friend of Harry Bladder, spoof of ) (Seasons 7-8) Jamie Lynn Spears (seasons 8-9) * Thelma Stump (elderly All That security guard with a love of bacon) (Seasons 8-9) * Betty Jo Rougeneck (middle child of the Rougeneck clan) (Seasons 8-9) * Pickles (sadistic elf who torments Mr. Flopples) (Season 8) * Zoe (barely animate zombie on "The Unreal World") (Seasons 8-9) * Carlee (co-hosts "Trashin' Fashion", loosely references Melissa Rivers) (Seasons 8-9) Christina Kirkman (seasons 9-10, winner of "R U All That" competition) * Lil' Embryo (rapper even younger than Lil' Fetus) (Season 9) * Head (disembodied and disgruntled head of a New Yorker on "The Unreal World") (Season 9) * Poncy Flavin (Percy's sister) (Seasons 9-10) * Cindy Lou Rougeneck (the baby of the Rougeneck family) (Seasons 9-10) * Sunshine Sally (a talking doll that drives children insane at their parents' request) (Seasons 9-10) * Bernice (Bernie Kibbitz's great granddaughter, appeared in the 10th Anniversary show) * Zsa Zsa Zortog (daughter of Mama & Papa Zortog) (Season 10) * Squat (Claude's dirty assistant) (Seasons 9-10) * Roxy McDoogle (escaped juvenile convict) (Season 10) * Jen Rollands (Channel 6 1/2 News reporter) (Season 10) Ryan Coleman (seasons 9-10, joined midseason, finalist of "R U All That") * Ed (reprising Kel Mitchell's role) (Seasons 9-10) * The Sprinkler (half-man/half-sprinkler, member of "LAMOS") (Season 10) * Jim Tasty (edible grade-school student) (Seasons 9-10) * Rex Firestone (host of "Everything") (Season 10) * Rodney Quench (Nephew of Randy Quench: Volunteer Fireman) (Seasons 9-10) Kianna Underwood (season 10) * Kareena Jones (an old, dangerously negligent bus driver, name is a play on the word careen) * Kyra Stanks (a geeky spoof of ) Denzel Whitaker (season 10) * Gwok Zortog (son of Mama & Papa Zortog) * The Barber (superhero who styles hair, member of "LAMOS") * Cupid 2 (new mascot of "2gether 4ever") * Jeff Bester (safety tester who deems products unsafe by using them abusively) * Harry Snuffer (old boyfriend of Kareena Jones) * Ben Rollands (Channel 6 1/2 News reporter) Lil' JJ (season 10) * Vital Information dude'' (reprising sketch once done by Denberg and Tamberelli)'' Adults Dan Schneider (seasons 1-10) * Mr. Bailey (manager of Good Burger after season 1) * "Ask Ashley" Announcer (weird voice that leads into & out of "Ask Ashley" skits) * Old Lady in Shane's Mouth (see name) * "Know Your Stars" Announcer (reprising Brian Peck's role) (Seasons 9-10) B'onnie Helman' Ms. Bubbell Soup (seasons 1-6) * Announcer Kevin Kopelow (seasons 1-6) * Kevin the stage manager (tells the cast when they have 5 minutes to air, then is abused by the cast) Tim Goodwin (seasons 1-3) *Manager of Good Burger (Unnamed manager of Good Burger during season 1. Later replaced by Dan Schneider) *Usually plays a dad. Brian Peck (seasons 7-10) * Pickle Boy (a mute man who shares his love of pickles with all) * "Know Your Stars" Announcer (an unseen voice that mocks cast members and guest stars) ''(Seasons 7-8) 'Jeremy Rowley' (seasons 7-8) * Professor Chafe ''(mean teacher of Harry Bladder, spoof of Severus Snape) * "Tilt-A-Hurl" Operator (very messy man, due to his job) * "Rate the Pain" Victim (man who receives an injury, then rates it from 1-10) Britney Spears (various episodes throughout the series) * Herself Unknown * Fat Cheerleader (woman who just screams, season 9) * Mee-Ma Rougeneck (deceased mother of Papa Rougeneck, seasons 9-10) * Lil' Fetus's mother (fetal rapper's mom/manager, seasons 7-8) * "Connect the Zits" canvas (man with back acne who is drawn upon by Giovannie, seasons 7-8) * Old Man (a man who is old, member of "LAMOS", season 10) * Hillbilly Jug Band (A hillbilly band with midgets, season 9) * Maude (Kyle's elderly girlfriend, season 10) Prop Characters * The Big Ear of Corn - see name, seasons 1-6, * Fuzz (Kevin Carlson) - an annoying puppet, seasons 4-6 * Dead Spice - a guitar-playing skeleton, seasons 5-6 * Action League Now! - action figures, sometime during season 1 * Oswald (Dan Schneider) - an obnoxious ventriloquist dummy, season 7-9 * Mr. Artichoke Head - inanimate doll owned by Kareena Jones, season 10 Category:All That characters Category:Character lists